Riri Aki
Riri is a Magic Soul S-Class Mage, she is a member of the Raven Tail Guild. She is often very psyched and always in a good mood, which she hopes will rub off on their comrades. It forms a team with her boyfriend Shain and her best friend Maika. Her hero and a self-selected rival is Erza from Fairy Tail. Appearance Riri is of rather small stature, she has brown eyes and long blue hair.Actually, she always runs around midriff. And otherwise they usually wears long blue pants. One can not really say much about their appearance because she dresses very normal. 'Personality' 'History' Riri Aki was born in Magnolia, and grew up there. She was taught by early childhood on her father in magic, as the family Aki is very famous in the whole Earth country, it's not a big company and has not much money, but the Aki family is famous for their blacksmithing in magical armor and weapons. More than half of all armor and weapons use the mages were created generations of this family. But Riri liked the forge magical items is not very much she is more interested in useing them , and so they brought secretly, hidden from the eyes of her father, fighting techniques that relied on magic weapons. Furthermore, despite all that they learn the art of forging, but she never forgot what they really wanted to create. You set a goal, which they hoped to achieve through their training in fighting techniques. She wants to be stronger than Erza and defeat her one day because Erza has one of the largest collections of arms and armor, which has made the Aki family. Disappeared one day, for several weeks and in this time created their own personal sword "Utau chi". It was a single-handed, which more resembled a Katana as a sword. Riri dungeon Magnolia and joined the anti Fairy Tail guild "Raven Tail", in hope there by finally be able to compete against Erza Scarlet. In the guild, she met her current boyfriend, Shain Fenikkusu know and many more. 'Magic and Abilities' Sword Magic (ソードマジック, '' So^domajikku ) *'Load and Drag''' (ロードとドラッグ, '' Ro^do To Doraggu ) The swordsman performs a sword blow from the movement of the draw of the sword, creating a shock wave is generated, which is stronger the longer the sword in the scabbard stuck before. *'Grim''' (厳しい, '' Kibishi i ) Utau chi is transformed into a scythe which gives the user the ability to teleport to any poind quickly in an environment of 20 m. *'Knife''' (ナイフ, '' Naifu ) Utau chi is transformed into a knife which the user is a speed boost. '''The Smith' (スミス, '' Sumisu ) The magician can weapons and armor, as well as most metal objects breathe life into them which they have their own will and not do what their users want. In the worst case, the weapons go off on their own owners. The magician is able to create magic items made of metal or other rock types. 'Equipment' 'Trivia''' Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:Raven Tail Category:S-Class Mage